


Addicted to Mangoes

by MajestyTime



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ash Lynx Lives, Ash Lynx and Okumura Eiji live in Japan, Canon Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Violence, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Sleep, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajestyTime/pseuds/MajestyTime
Summary: Ash has a nightmare, but it doesn't matter because he has Eiji by his side.





	Addicted to Mangoes

Heart pounding, feet thumping, gunshots ringing through air: all of it screams into Ash's ears and echo through his mind in a way that is impossible to rival, even by the infamous cacophony of New York City's crass and boorish outdoor symphony. His muscles screeched in agony as he pushed his body to run faster despite the fact that he had passed his limits long ago. Ash took a sharp left, bolting through the alleyway and out onto some busy sidewalk. Ash abruptly steels himself, preventing his momentum from causing him to run out onto the street and get himself run over by a car. Ash makes a right and continues running, his sweat glueing his hoodie and jeans to his skin.

Gunshots continued to ring out, slicing through the air. Ash pulls his gun out of the waistband of his jeans just as a bullet nicks his upper arm. Ash doesn't even register the pain, his body pulsing dangerously with adrenaline. Ash shoots some of the men chasing him dead between the eyes before continuing his desperate escape. Ash looks over his shoulder and terror surges through him as the man he shot continues to run after him alongside many other faceless men, as if Ash hadn't just shot many of them down. Blood dripped down one of the men's face from the hole Ash had put into it. The blood trickled down the man's face so delicately, it was almost laughable.

Ash turned his head so he could face forward only to find himself running into the wall of an alleyway. His breath grew heavy as he turned around and faced the men, their faces morphing as they slowly creeped up and cornered the Lynx. The guns disappeared and Ash pressed his back against the wall as Dino and Foxx continued to creep towards him. More men kept coming closer to him. They wore the faces of all those who had stolen and destroyed Ash's innocence all those years. Old, disgusting, grimey, wrinkled hands roamed his body, the faces jeering and growling and groaning, all of the voices whispering the things Ash never wanted to hear again. They swarmed him, stripping him, pinning him, groping and grinding and chanting his name over and over.

"Ash."

Everything was so vivid and intense. The way they leered at him, their eyes laden with lust, hungry for power. Their vile hands, roaming all over his body, touching and stroking anywhere, everywhere, wherever would give them the most satisfaction, doing whatever would give them the most pleasure.

"Ash."

No matter how many times they did this, no matter how many times Ash was forced to beg and plead and moan and please those above him for their satisfaction, no matter how many times Ash was used a play thing, a toy, a doll, an object only to be viewed and used by others until it was time for him to be discarded- no matter how many goddamn times they broke him from the inside-out, Ash never quite got used it. The way they touched him, the way they made him lay bare underneath them, naked and defenseless: It was always just as bad—if not worse—than the first time.

"Ash."

He could take the beatings. He could take the looks. He could take the jibes and the comments and the sick, sick fantasies they crooned, but...Ash could never quite stomach the feeling of powerlessness they continuously forced into him.

"Ash."

He couldn't stomach the powerlessness, he couldn't stomach the fear. He couldn't stomach their lewd touches and their hot, stinky breath. He couldn't stomach the smell and sounds and their disgusting fluids. Ash would push the memories into the deepest, darkest parts of his mind, and yet, somehow, they would always come flooding back.

"Ash."

It didn't matter if his mind forgot, anyways, because Ash's body would always remember. His body would always remember the way shame flooded his system whenever lustful eyes bore into his, the cold, undead irises demanding things Ash didn't want to give. His body would always remember the way it felt when foreign flesh—foreign, sweaty, stinky, monstrous flesh—came into contact with his own. His body would never forget the way their scent was permanently embedded into every fiber of Ash's being. No matter how much he scrubbed and rinsed and rubbed and scraped, he could still smell it. He could still feel the way their sweat and saliva and blood and semen had tainted him, their desire and their fluids leeching off of him like a parasite, sucking out his soul.

"Ash."

Damaged goods; that's all Ash was.

"Ash."

Would Ash ever be clean again?

"Ash!"

Ash gasped as his eyes shot open. His hands gripped the soft white sheets of the bed tightly. His gaze shifted as around wildly, his jade irises trembling, before settling on a pair chocolate brown eyes staring at him in concern.

"Eiji," Ash hoarsely whispered, his heart still pounding in his chest. His nails continued to dig into the sheets.

Eiji gently ran his fingers through Ash's golden locks, closing his eyes and leaning forward as he murmured,"Shh. It's alright. It was just a dream. I'm here, Ash. I'm here."

Ash let out a shaky breath as he let his hands slide away from the sheets towards Eiji's shirt, where they gripped the front of Eiji's shirt tightly. Ash scooted closer to him. Ash's breath continued to tremble as Eiji slowly wrapped his arms around Ash. Eiji gently rubbed Ash's back as Ash continued to shudder in his arms.

"Everything is okay, Ash," Eiji whispered, his fingers slowly massaging Ash's scalp."Whatever you saw wasn't real, Ash. You're safe now; don't worry."

His voice was warm and steady, like melted chocolate being stirred over the hot stove inside a cozy, warm home during a harsh and brutal winter. Eiji's voice and words grounded Ash. Eiji's soft breath and gentle tone brought Ash back to Earth, back to reality, back to their cozy one-bedroom apartment in Izumo, Japan, which was far, far away from New York City and its vicious monsters.

Ash clung to Eiji, unable to do anything more than wait for his body to stop exploding with unnecessary excess adrenaline while mumbling Eiji's name over and over again. Just the feel of the familiar syllables of Eiji's name rolling around Ash's tongue was enough to lull him and his pounding heart. Ash took in a deep breath, focusing on Eiji and- oh, God-Eiji and his voice, his prescence, his smell; it was incredible. Eiji smelled like mangoes and safety and happiness and home, and goodness gracious, Ash was so, so in love with him. Ash was addicted to Eiji and the way Eiji feels everything with such sweet innocence and the way Eiji made Ash feel like he was worth something, like he wasn't a prostitute and a murderer, like he actually deserved a better life. Who needs drugs when something so crazy as love exists to give you a high that makes your delusions come true?

"Ash," Eiji whispered, his voice so tender and gentle, it pulled at Ash's heartstrings.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" Eiji gingerly asked, nuzzling his cheek against Ash's sleek and smooth golden locks.

Ash's breathing had steadied and his body had stopped trembling, though, he still remained enveloped in Eiji's arms. The feel of Eiji's t-shirt was a bit rough against Ash's cheek, but Ash didn't mind. He enjoyed the texture and the steady beat of Eiji's heart that accompanied it.

Ash shook his head, his face still buried in Eiji's chest. Ash's voice was weak but heavy with conviction when he replied."Please, just keep holding me, Eiji."

Eiji didn't question Ash. He didn't pressure Ash to tell him. Eiji simply and silently tightened his grip around Ash, pulling Ash even closer to him. Their legs were tangled together, comfortably intertwined. Ash's arms were loosely wrapped around Eiji's lower back, and Eiji's arms were tightly strung across the entirety of Ash's back. Enveloped and protected by each other's love, Ash and Eiji laid their until their hearts steadied and breath slowed, allowing the gentle lull of sleep to claim them.


End file.
